


All I Want

by pop_incognito



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Explicit Sex, Swimming, post-season 3, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Somehow, Nao didn't picture his first proper time back in the pool turning out like this. Not that he's complaining or anything. Sometimes Natsuya really does have good ideas.





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and hello, this is so not my usual style of fic, but I just wrote a super intense and depressing scene between Nao and Natsuya for chapter 10 of Run to Paradise and I needed to take a break from that, so have just over 9k words of tooth-rotting fluff, interspersed with a lot of very vague sex scenes. Nao and Natsuya have a super healthy sex life, okay? I realised the other day that there are like 1.5 fics about Nao and Natsuya's first time swimming together after everything that happened in season three, so that was the basis of this story, and as usual, it totally got away from me. This is completely self-indulgent, and totally unedited, but I don't care. I hope everyone enjoys!

Nao is woken from his peaceful sleep by the sounds of someone moving around his apartment, the intruder apparently trying to be quiet, and failing quite spectacularly as door hinges creak and their feet fall heavily on the floor. A lazy smile spreads over Nao’s face and he presses the expression into his pillow, moving across the mattress a few inches as his bedroom door opens and shuts again with a racket. Boots thump into the corner and a belt buckle jingles, followed by material hitting the carpet and steps approaching the bed.

“I woke you up, didn’t I?” Natsuya whispers in the darkness as he lifts the sheet and slides into the bed beside Nao, gathering that slender body against his bare chest. Nao feigns sleep a few moments longer before Natsuya’s tongue traces the shell of his ear and Nao lets out a tired giggle, much to Natsuya’s delight. “I’m sorry, I was trying to be quiet.”

“That never was one of your strong suits,” Nao reminds Natsuya, his voice velvety with sleep as he turns in the circle of Natsuya’s arms to nuzzle his face into the space between chin and collarbone. He breathes in the familiar, welcome scent of chlorine and green tea Kit-Kats, feels warm in Natsuya’s embrace. “What possessed you to crawl into my bed at three in the morning? Don’t you have a flight to catch tomorrow, or a bus that you have to sleep on?” There is no malice in his words, no resignation, just curiosity – Nao has long since gotten use to Natsuya’s fleeting physical presence in his life and at his side. As long as Nao is sure that he is the only one Natsuya is returning home to, he is satisfied with what little time with Natsuya he can have.

Natsuya shakes his head, Nao feeling Natsuya’s chin sweep across his hair. “I only have one big event planned for a little while,” Natsuya says, purposefully vague as he always is, and his fingers trace circles over Nao’s spine. “But even won’t be set in stone until tomorrow night. My only certain plan right now is to wake up next to you.”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything,” Nao jokes, and Natsuya’s answering laugh rumbles pleasantly through his chest. Natsuya’s restless wandering of the globe has long been a source of amusement and many running gags to them both, Nao endlessly entertained by Natsuya’s ridiculous antics as long as his boyfriend always comes home in one piece and preferably baring gifts. “What is this big event? Challenging more university freshmen to races?”

A hand cuffs the back of Nao’s head in affectionate reprimand, and Nao hides his grin in Natsuya’s neck. “You’ll have to wait until tomorrow,” Natsuya says earnestly, and Nao knows better than to ask follow up questions. For all his flightiness and lack of subtlety, Natsuya can be surprisingly stubborn and tight-lipped when he has mischief up his sleeve. “You don’t have anything planned, right?” he suddenly sounds a little nervous, uncharacteristic self-doubt creeping into his words. “For tomorrow?”

“Only whatever antics you’re undoubtably planning on dragging me into,” Nao replies easily, stretching his arm out properly to hold the back of Natsuya’s head. He looks up and drags Natsuya in for a kiss that makes them both sigh, a sense of completion settling over them. With all the action of the All Japan and its associated dramas to solve, they have barely had time to themselves, living up to their only-semi joking nicknames of Mom and Dad. “Kiss me like you miss me,” Nao breathes against Natsuya’s lips.

Natsuya surges forwards, rolling Nao onto his back and trapping him against the mattress with Natsuya’s hips and stomach and arms holding Nao to him tightly. Their kisses draw out lazy and deep, a love language of devotion communicated with tongues and soft moans, hands touching and caressing as Nao’s legs fall apart to pull Natsuya in impossibly closer. The only thing separating them is thin material and their own sudden urgency to breathe through each other’s lungs. Nao counts back in his head to the last time they could be found doing as couples do, over four months since the last time he felt the weight of Natsuya inside him, around him, holding him together as Nao shook apart under Natsuya’s hands.

It’s been too long, and Nao wants.

Laughter bubbles between them in the fumble across the mattress, final layers of clothing being abandoned in the depths of Nao’s bed and their hands bumping and racing for the draw in his bedside table. This dance is easy for them, lube rolling down Nao’s fingers as he presses them into his body to Natsuya’s appreciative groans, the foil of the condom wrapper crinkling in Natsuya’s hands before being carelessly tossed to the floor once empty. Nao will tell him off for making unnecessary mess in the morning, but Natsuya isn’t missing a second of Nao’s slim fingers disappearing inside himself to find the trashcan.

“I love watching you,” Natsuya says breathlessly until he can’t hold back anymore, pouring lube onto his own hand and sliding two fingers in alongside Nao’s, catching Nao in a searing kiss as the prettiest whimpers are panted into Natsuya’s mouth. “My own private work of art.”

When many of your sexual encounters with your partner are over the phone, tiny screens lighting up dark rooms as hands work and tinny moans pass between countries, voyeurism becomes second nature, and Nao has never shied away from putting on a show for Natsuya. He pulls his hand from between his legs and lets Natsuya take over, Nao’s back arching in pleasure as Natsuya strokes parts of him that Nao’s fingers could never reach properly. “If you came home more often…” Nao says openly, silenced by a snort and another kiss.

Nao drags his knees up Natsuya’s sides and hooks his heels over Natsuya’s hips, urging him forwards as Natsuya’s cock teases over him. He winds his arms around Natsuya’s neck and they share a sound of pleasure as Natsuya sinks into that waiting heat with a slow, strong roll of his hips. Natsuya drags his mouth over Nao’s neck, and Nao tips his head back with his throat closing over a yelp as Natsuya’s teeth press lightly into his skin, sucking a claiming bruise into the junction of shoulder and neck, a second one under Nao’s nipple, over his heart. Soothing the mark over with his tongue, Natsuya smirks against Nao’s chest at the squeak having his nipples tweaked draws out of Nao.

“Don’t tease me, you bitch,” Nao complains, his thighs flexing against Natsuya’s ribs and his belly jumping as Natsuya thrusts his hips so slowly Nao thinks he might die. “Fuck like you mean it.”

“Baby, I _always_ mean it,” Natsuya pants, and he adjusts his grip on Nao’s hips, knows that the man underneath him loves being left littered with bruises. He bites down on Nao’s chest again, drags another breathy moan out into the thick air of the bedroom. Nao smiles devilishly in the dark and reaches out with a flailing hand to brace on the mattress as he bucks upwards, dislodging Natsuya enough to climb into his lap. “That’s playing dirty,” Natsuya laughs, cupping Nao’s face in one heavy palm, lilac hair swinging around them in a soft curtain as Nao hunches forwards, his shoulders pulled in tight as the pressure inside him shifts.

Later, both sated and heavy with exhaustion, Nao curls into Natsuya’s side. “Did you mean what you said?” he asks, already feeling himself succumbing to the call of sleep, despite the fact that both he and Natsuya are in desperate need of a shower, or at least a damp cloth. “You want to wake up beside me?”

“Cross my heart,” Natsuya says, moving his hand from Nao’s shoulder to draw an ‘x’ across his chest. “I’ll still be here in the morning.”

When morning comes, Nao wakes up with the light streaming through a crack in his blinds, and Natsuya half-draped over his back. They had shifted in their sleep, Nao stretched out on his belly like a large cat, and Natsuya curved over and around him, his knee butting against the now uncomfortably-sticky swell of Nao’s ass and his arm thrown across Nao’s shoulders. Nao lets his eyes close again as he smiles. It isn’t a remotely comfortable position, but Natsuya is warm against him, heavy and reassuringly _there_ as Natsuya’s breath fans across the back of Nao’s head.

“Don’t go back to sleep,” Natsuya croaks, his voice hot and hoarse, the sound alone enough to make Nao groan and squeeze his thighs together. “I wanna make you breakfast. Don’t give me that look-” Natsuya ducks his head to kiss the tip of Nao’s nose when Nao turns his head to give Natsuya an incredulous look. “I’m not completely useless in the kitchen.” Nao still looks sceptical. “Oh, shut up. What do you want for breakfast?”

Nao licks his lips, pointedly wiggling in Natsuya’s loose hold. “You, a fried egg, you again. Take your pick.”

“You’re insatiable,” Natsuya marvels, grinning at Nao as he palms down Nao’s spine to curl a finger inside his boyfriend’s pliant body. Nao shivers, smug smirk crossing his face.

“It’s been three months, Natsuya, take a little responsibility,” Nao chastises him breathlessly, finally unearthing one of his own hands to pinch Natsuya’s cheek, turning on his side enough that they are chest to chest. “Aren’t you the one who couldn’t go three days without my hand on your dick in third year or you got all grumpy?”

Natsuya nips at Nao’s lip and soothes the sting with a kiss. “High school was a dark time for all of us, or do I need to remind you about the time in the locker roo-”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll get myself off and leave you here in the bed,” Nao threatens, a pink blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks briefly.

It takes them nearly two hours to crawl out of bed, Natsuya’s arm snug around Nao’s waist as they exit the shower wrapped in soft pants and garish shirts Nao has been gifted by Natsuya over the past three years. Natsuya does indeed make breakfast, fluffy rice and fried egg per Nao’s request, and they break Nao’s most sacred rule and eat on the couch so that Nao can sit comfortably in Natsuya’s lap. The only sound in the room is that of their chopsticks clicking and the occasional kiss over strips of egg, soft words passing between them.

Eventually, Natsuya checks the clock on Nao’s desk, a silly novelty one Natsuya had bought in Barcelona. It’s shaped like a big red bull. “Shit!” he exclaims, eyes widening. He sets his bowl on the arm of the couch and bodily lifts Nao off his lap and onto the nearest cushion. “We’re going to be late!”

“Late?” Nao squawks, almost losing his own crockery in the move. “Late for what?”

Natsuya freezes mid-step, and Nao watches several emotions play across Natsuya’s face before he offers Nao a secretive smile. Nao’s eyes narrow suspiciously behind his glasses. “We’re going shopping,” Natsuya declares, and then he disappears into the bedroom.

“Shopping?” Nao asks out loud, so distracted he nearly smears egg across his face. “How the hell can you be late for _shopping_?”

It turns out, it wasn’t the shopping they were going to be late for, but Nao doesn’t find that out for several hours, and by that time he has almost forgotten that Natsuya appears to have a plan bubbling behind that curly mop. Once they’re both dressed in appropriate leaving-the-house attire, Natsuya bundles Nao into a car that looks vaguely familiar but he’s sure doesn’t actually belong to Natsuya, and they arrive at the shopping complex a few minutes away from Nao’s apartment. Nao, who usually only goes there for food and the occasional glasses cloth because he keeps lending them to Hiyori and then losing them, doesn’t know his way around the upper floors, but Natsuya seems to know where he’s going, so Nao is perfectly content to be dragged along by the wrist.

The whole scene is rather reminiscent of their many, many trips to Iwatobi’s much smaller shopping centre all through middle school and high school, especially when Natsuya draws them to a stop outside a sports goods shop on the fourth floor with a barely-held back squeak of excitement. A large sign hanging in the window boasts a new swimwear line and a discount on all swimming accessories. “Perfect timing!” Natsuya crows, and his hand slips down Nao’s wrist to lace their fingers together, pulling Nao into the shop. “Come on, let’s go see the new line.”

‘Seeing the new line’ is apparently Natsuya speak for grabbing a handful of random swimsuits, cramming into the same stall in the dressing rooms, and then dropping to his knees as soon as Nao’s jeans are down past his ass.

“This really is just like high school,” Nao says, feigning annoyance as Natsuya rubs his cheek up Nao’s leg, his breath ghosting over Nao’s inner thighs and causing goosebumps to ripple across Nao’s skin. He sucks in a breath when Natsuya noses at him through his briefs, and his hand settles in Natsuya’s hair, fingers carding through the curls and clinging on. “If you get us caught, I’m going to kill you.”

“Now, now,” Natsuya hums, smirking, reaching up to tug Nao’s underwear down slightly. “Aren’t _you_ the one who’ll get us caught? My mouth is going to be a bit preoccupied, darling.”

Nao’s dry ‘I hate you’ gets lost in his knuckle as he hastily puts it between his teeth to stifle the keening whine he lets out when Natsuya’s tongue flicks over him. When Natsuya’s nose bumps against his stomach, Nao swears he can see heaven, and he bites down even harder on his knuckle. Footsteps approach, and Natsuya stares up at Nao with his cheeks hollowed and his throat flexing and challenge in his eyes. No matter the position, Natsuya holds all the cards in this moment.

The curtain of the stall next to them swishes, and Nao muffles his cries in both his hands as he tumbles over the edge embarrassingly fast, Natsuya cleaning him up with kitten licks that are too much on Nao’s oversensitive skin. He tries to pull Natsuya away with the hand still in Natsuya’s hair, but Natsuya smiles up at him sunnily, and fumbles Nao’s underwear back up with one hand. His other is shoved down the front of his own pants, wrist twitching as he works himself over. Natsuya buries his face between Nao’s thighs, teeth pinching harshly at soft skin to stifle Natsuya’s own moans, and Nao grits his teeth, pleasure-pain shooting up his spine. He can’t wait to see the bruise that will be left behind.

In the end, once they’ve caught their breath and Nao has finished tugging on Natsuya’s ear in reprimand, they have a proper look around the store. At some point, Natsuya sneaks away to the cashier with an armful of merchandise that Nao didn’t quite catch sight of. He’s too bust eyeing up some of the health products in one corner of the store, recognising a number of the brands from one of his presentations, and contemplating if he should buy some of them for further research. He has a paper due in a few weeks on commercial products in comparison to professional products. Before he can make a decision, his waist is being caught up in Natsuya’s arm, and Nao finds himself being swept out of the store.

“Now where are we going?” he asks gently, giving in to the energetic affection and leaning his head against Natsuya’s shoulder as they head wherever Natsuya is taking him to next. “More shopping?”

Natsuya pretends to think about it, shopping bag rustling as he raises a finger to his mouth in an expression that makes Nao laugh into his own hand, green eyes crinkling at the corner at his goofball boyfriend. “How about you go and find us somewhere we can have a milkshake, and I’ll run to the bathroom for a minute…” he breaks off with a comedic grimace, eyes flicking down, and Nao realises that Natsuya’s little stunt in the dressing rooms has probably left him with a rather awkward mess in his pants.

Shaking his head, Nao presses the briefest kiss to Natsuya’s cheek and waves him off with a grin. “Go away, you pervert. Do you want chocolate or caramel?”

“Caramel,” Natsuya says, scoffing, poking his finger against the tip of Nao’s nose and giggling when Nao crosses his eyes in an over-exaggerated movement to follow the digit. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

“Don’t get lost,” Nao replies easily, tipping his chin up to accept the kiss Natsuya is giving him. When Natsuya pulls back, the expression on his face nearly knocks the breath out of Nao. Natsuya looks like he’s staring at the sun, and loving every minute of it. Nao licks his lips, suddenly nervous in that hot, fluttery way that makes his heart beat in his ears, and says, “You alright there, sailor? You’re staring…”

Natsuya uses his free hand to stroke his fingers over Nao’s jawline gently. Just when he looks like he’s about to say something deeply romantic, he whispers, “Can I have extra cream on my milkshake?” and he breaks out into pealing laughter when Nao shoves him away with an annoyed squawk, Nao’s cheeks flushed pale pink. “Love you!” Natsuya crows, turning on his heel and walking away. He hopes his little outburst stopped Nao from seeing the red staining Natsuya’s own face. God, he’s a sappy idiot.

“Milkshakes, you say,” Nao wonders aloud, trying to school his traitorous face into his usual calm expression, sure that he looks like a complete fool with a silly grin and his blushing cheeks. “Let’s see.” It’s at that point that Nao remembers that his knowledge of this complex’s layout is practically non-existent. “Damn it, Natsuya. I am _not_ going to get lost trying to find you a milkshake!” And then, because Nao is a smart university student who has his shit together, unlike literally everyone else he knows, he whips his phone out and Googles the complex map, locating a milkshake bar on the second floor amongst all the other food and drink retailers. “Better tell Natsuya,” Nao mumbles, switching apps to text the location to Natsuya to save him trailing around the complex like a lost puppy.

Nao steps into the milkshake bar, bell jingling over his head, and immediately spots a familiar face in the corner booth. As Nao joins the line for the counter, he smiles fondly at Hiyori, and wonders if he should go and say hello to the younger man, who appears to be sharing a milkshake with someone – there are two drinks on the table, and a half-eaten fruit flan in front of the opposite seat – but is currently on his own. Hiyori has his phone one hand and his straw in the other, and is eagerly texting someone as he twirls the plastic in his fingers, so Nao decides against interrupting as he approaches the counter. Ordering Natsuya’s requested caramel milkshake – _with_ extra cream, and cookie crumbs on top because Nao knows that Natsuya likes them but always forgets to ask for them until after he’s picked his drink up – Nao realises that he still hasn’t decided what he wants, and he quickly glances at the menu.

“And a medium banana milkshake, with a pump of vanilla and dark chocolate chips, please,” he recites, and it doesn’t escape him that banana and caramel are a perfect flavour combination. That ridiculous blush is back. Nao pays, takes his receipt, and steps into the waiting line, which brings him into Hiyori’s line of sight.

Hiyori glances up from his phone screen as if sensing Nao looking at him, and he blinks at the older man owlishly from behind his glasses. Nao offers Hiyori a little wave with two fingers, smiling at him warmly, and Hiyori returns the gesture, his mouth quirking up ever-so-slightly at the corners before he jerks back to his phone. He actually puts his straw back in his half-full glass to type something out rapidly, his eyes flicking anxiously out the window of the milkshake bar. Nao narrows his eyes suspiciously – it isn’t like Hiyori to be acting so ferrety – and turns to look out the window too.

He barely catches sight of Natsuya talking furtively to Ikuya outside the milkshake bar, who appears to be handing something to his older brother, before a hand closes around Nao’s wrist. He startles, and he moves his whole body to stare at Hiyori, leaning halfway out of his booth to grab at Nao, eyes wide and a little panicked. “Hiyori?” he asks, baffled at the sudden movement. Hiyori’s ears turn red, and he drops Nao’s wrist, hand snapping up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “Are you okay?”

“Uh…” Hiyori stalls for words, runs his fingers through his hair. “Good afternoon, Nao!” he finally settles on, although the words tumble out quite awkwardly, and Nao has to repress the small giggle that wants to come out, not wanting make Hiyori any more embarrassed than he clearly already is.

Luckily for Hiyori, he is saved from digging his hole any deeper by the barista calling out Nao’s order. Nao bobs his head towards Hiyori and pats his hand gently. “I’ll see you later, Hiyori,” he says, smiling, before turning for the counter, approaching to collect his and Natsuya’s milkshakes from the barista. “Thank you,” he tells the girl sincerely, and then Nao heads for the door. As he reaches it, Ikuya enters the milkshake bar, almost walking directly into Nao.

“Oh, Nao!” he says, and he has that same nervous air about him that Hiyori had. The two of them are hiding something. Nao hopes that neither of them think that they are being at all subtle about the face that they have started dating, because neither Ikuya nor Hiyori are doing a very good job of keeping it a secret. “Fancy running into you here, I was just about to meet up with someone…” and with that, Ikuya scoots around Nao and scampers towards Hiyori’s booth.

Nao raises an eyebrow and continues leaving the shop. He distinctly recalls seeing two drinks on the table, and a dessert already partially eating. Why would Ikuya pretend that he has only just arrived? Shaking his head and chalking it up to the strangeness of a Kirishima brother – something that Nao is intimately familiar with – Nao pushes the door open, preparing to greet Natsuya with a kiss and his milkshake. But, to Nao’s great surprise, Natsuya is no longer standing where Nao had seen him with Ikuya just a few minutes ago. In fact, Nao quickly spots Natsuya heading back towards the milkshake bar from the opposite direction of the bathrooms as if he had never been standing outside the shop in the first place.

Something sneaky is afoot, and Nao does not appreciate being left out of the loop. He tries to stare Natsuya down as his boyfriend approaches, but Natsuya has got that goofy grin on his face and that adorable little bounce in his step that makes it impossible for Nao to be anything more than fondly exasperated at him. “Natsuya, did you get lost?” is all he can think of to say that won’t let Natsuya know that Nao knows that Natsuya is up to something. “Here’s your milkshake.”

“Cookie crumbs!” Natsuya coos as he takes the cup with both hands. “I totally forgot about them, you’re a miracle worker, love of my life!”

Nao has to hide his flustered laugh in the rim of his own cup. “Flattery will get you everywhere, darling,” he says, flicking the straw around with the tip of his finger before finally settling on taking Natsuya’s hand in his own. “So, I take it that our final destination for the day isn’t some random milkshake bar?”

“It absolutely is not,” Natsuya says, lacing their fingers together and starting to pull Nao towards the escalators. His bag from the sports shop is swinging from his wrist as Natsuya holds the lid of his cup half off with one precarious hand so he can lick the cream off the top of his milkshake. “I hope you’re ready for some fun!”

“Oh, I’m always ready,” Nao says dryly, grinning up at the offended look Natsuya shooks him.

Together, they leave the complex and climb back into the car. Nao still can’t work out whose car it is that they have – hopefully – borrowed for the day, and he makes a mental note to ask Natsuya at some point. Natsuya throws his shopping bag in the backseat as Nao climbs into the front passenger seat, followed by his jacket, and Nao startles when something unexpectedly thuds onto the floor of the car. “Shit,” Natsuya curses quietly, and Nao can hear him scrabbling around for whatever it was.

“You okay back there?” Nao calls, the car lilting slightly as Natsuya sets his knee down heavily, still trying to find the thing that had presumably fallen from the pocket of his jacket.

Natsuya grunts triumphantly, and his head pokes through the gap between the front seats suddenly. “Sure, I am,” he says brightly, fumbling awkwardly. The plastic sports goods bag rustles. “How about you come back here and double check?” Natsuya’s face breaks out into a suggestive leer, eyes glittering in the back corner of the carpark, and who is Nao to resist a face like that?

Being overly active in their youth has benefited them in the long run, Nao thinks idly to himself as he clambers between the seats and into Natsuya’s lap, his legs folded up on either side of Natsuya’s hips as Natsuya manoeuvres flies and underwear enough to snake a hand down the back of Nao’s jeans. Their lips are sliding hotly, the kiss more a mess of tongue and the occasional stray hair, and Nao was right. Banana and caramel really do taste wonderful together, and he finds himself holding Natsuya’s head still with both hands as Nao chases the flavour right into the deepest recesses of Natsuya’s mouth that he can reach, Natsuya’s breathy whines falling between them in wet puffs.

Natsuya has a condom in his wallet because of course he does, having never truly grown out of the horny habits of his seventeen years old self, just getting better at hiding them, and he drops a litany of praises against the exposed skin of Nao’s shoulder as Nao holds himself up with shaking thighs already littered with bruises and bite marks. Natsuya thinks that his own back and neck are probably in a similar state.

“Aren’t we going to be late for your mysterious plans?” Nao pants out, now fully seated on Natsuya and looking thoroughly scandalous with his jeans and underwear hanging off one leg and his shirt stretched halfway down his chest. He clutches at Natsuya’s shoulders with biting fingernails, his glasses discarded off to the side somewhere when they had started to fog up. The windows are in a similar state. “At least I’m assuming that shopping wasn’t what we were going to be late for.”

Natsuya sucks in a shaky breath, his own hands tight and clammy on Nao’s waist to maintain their shallow movements, the limited space in the car leaving them at not-quite bouncing, but a little more than thrusting. “How the hell are you talking right now?” he growls, releasing one hand to grab a fistful of Nao’s hair, dragging his face in for another searing kiss.

Nao’s chest is still flushed pink and stuttering slightly twenty minutes later as he gets back into the passenger seat on legs that feel like they’re made of jelly. “You might need to clean the windows,” he tells Natsuya off-hand, dragging a finger down the fogged-up windshield. “I hope we didn’t make too much of a mess.”

“Kisumi will kill me if he finds out we fucked in the backseat,” Natsuya grumbles, digging in the centre console and unearthing a microfibre cloth that he takes to the windows with.

“We just had sex in the backseat of _Kisumi’s_ car?!” Nao yelps, drawing his knees up to his chest self-consciously. “Noooo!” he whines, eyes closed as he tips his head back against the headrest. “Natsuya! Kisumi and Asahi have sex in this car!”

Natsuya chokes on his next words, coughing comically as he finally climbs into the driver’s seat, key at the ready. “Ew, did not think of that,” he says, nose wrinkling at the thought of their two friends, who both Nao and Natsuya still fondly remember as first years in middle school, doing anything other than hold hands and blushing their way through a kiss or two. “Oh, damn, I did not want that image in my head.” Natsuya taps his temple and pokes his tongue out at Nao, who rolls his eyes.

“Pervert,” Nao teases, reaching out to flick Natsuya’s cheek gently. “Now drive! Take me wherever it is that you’re dragging me to.”

Engine roaring to life under Natsuya’s hands, Natsuya casts a long, soft look at Nao, not saying anything for a few seconds. “You’re going to love this, I promise,” he says quietly, a small smile playing across his face, and he holds his hand out invitingly.

Nao takes it, their fingers intertwining over the centre console as Natsuya guides them out of the carpark, glad that Kisumi drives an automatic so that he doesn’t have to think about changing gears too much. The route they take, passing by shopping districts and residential areas and even Nao’s old campus, becomes familiar to Nao with every turn, until he thinks he knows for certain where Natsuya is taking him. He can’t quell his excitement, or keep the giddy smile off his face. Sure enough, the swimming pool appears before them, and Natsuya is parking the car again. He steps around and opens Nao’s door for him before retrieving his shopping back from where they had shoved it half under Nao’s seat in their backseat activities.

“Come on, baby,” Natsuya says, taking Nao’s hand and setting off. “Makoto’s class should be starting…” he checks his phone, and makes a face, “…about twenty minutes ago, whoops. We are a little late.”

At the mention of his former students, Nao takes the lead, and suddenly he is the one dragging Natsuya around, a truly rare sight for the pair. Nao bursts through the doors and follows the hallway into the pool area, embracing the heady scent of chlorine with relish, ears full of the sounds of splashing and laughing kids. Makoto is easy to spot, his large form standing in the shallow end of the pool with two children clinging to his arms as he helps them float, their legs kicking behind them. He really is a natural with the kids, Nao thinks as he manages to slow to a walking pace as soon as his shoes hit the wet floor.

Nao and Natsuya approach the poolside, and Makoto catches sight of them, flashing one of his sunshiny close-eyed grins at them before he turns to his students and says something quietly to them. Six little heads snap in Nao’s direction, and his heart swells at the chorus of “Coach! Coach!” that suddenly starts up, the children flailing to the edge of the pool to wave up at him.

“Good afternoon, everyone,” he greets them, dropping Natsuya’s hand so he can crouch at the pool’s edge, knees pressed to his chest as he returns the children’s friendly gesture. “What was Coach Tachibana working with you on today?”

“We did a relay!” a little girl informs him ecstatically, and Nao gives her his undivided attention as she explains exactly what Makoto had taught them so far.

Beside Nao and the children, Makoto wades to the edge of the pool to greet Natsuya, the two clasping hands and exchanging friendly hellos until Natsuya gets distracted watching Nao interacting with the kids. “God, he’s so pretty,” he mumbles aloud, and Makoto is only just polite enough to hide his laughter in his hand, a fond smile on his face. He remembers Asahi jokingly referring to Nao and Natsuya as Mom and Dad in middle school, and Makoto privately thinks that the monikers were and still are highly appropriate fits for the older men.

“Natsuya,” he says, quietly so that Nao doesn’t overhear, but slightly sharp to get Natsuya’s attention. Makoto waits until Natsuya is actually looking at him, rather than mooning over Nao, and says, “I’ve cleared everything with my boss. I’ll drop you the key after this lesson is over. Just bring it to Haru’s tomorrow morning, okay?” Makoto sees the confusion on Natsuya’s face, and continues, “He lives in Nao’s old apartment. I’m picking him up for a breakfast date with Rin and Sousuke, so I’ll get it from him then.”

Natsuya reaches out to ruffle Makoto’s wet hair, something that would be harder to do if they were standing on level ground, now that Makoto has actually eclipsed Natsuya for height. “You damn kids,” Natsuya says, affection clear in his voice and on his face. “All grown up and going on breakfast dates like old ladies.” He sighs theatrically, hand on his heart. “Soon you’ll all be getting married!”

“You first, Natsuya,” Makoto says, sliding an uncharacteristically sly grin in Natsuya’s direction. He’s been hanging out with Haruka far too much.

Almost instantly, Natsuya goes all loose-limbed and flushed, sitting down on the side of the pool with his chin in his hand as he turns his eyes back to Nao, the most love-struck grin on his face that Makoto has ever seen. He smiles up at his old middle school captain, happy that Natsuya is so happy, and files this away to tell Haruka in the morning, sure that Haru will be pleased too, in his own quiet way. “Think he’ll say ‘yes’?” Natsuya asks, so softly Makoto almost doesn’t hear him. Natsuya lets out an indignant squawk suddenly when Makoto reaches out and pinches his cheek, tugging, his eyes narrowed.

“Of course he will,” Makoto says condescendingly, letting go of Natsuya’s face and crossing his arms as if daring someone to contradict him. “Don’t be stupid, Natsuya.”

“He can’t help it, it runs in the family,” Nao’s voice calls, and both Natsuya and Makoto jump, exchanging worried looks, afraid Nao might have overheard them. Nao is looking over curiously, laughter clinging to the edges of his expression. “What are you two gossiping about?” he asks, and Natsuya nearly falls over he’s so relieved, his surprise not ruined yet.

“Nothing at all,” Makoto says blithely, head tipping to the side as he smiles sweetly, and Natsuya is acutely reminded just how much time those four boys had spent with Nao in middle school – they’ve all picked up some of his more sinister mannerisms.

Nao doesn’t appreciate having his own trick used against him, but he lets it go in favour of giving his attention back to his former students. Their joy over seeing him truly warms his heart, although now that they have updated him on their swimming lessons, they are more interested in other things. One of the young boys has inevitably recognised Natsuya from a magazine spread, staring at him with big wide eyes and even wider grins. “Coach, you know him?” the kids all chorus, and Nao nods. “Wow! He’s so cool – my mommy and I watched him swim at the All Japan this year!”

“You did?” Nao asks, tone light and encouraging. “He was pretty good. Did you know that it was his little brother who beat him?”

Natsuya gets dragged over to meet his miniature fans, and Makoto convinces Natsuya to join him in the pool for the rest of the lesson, Natsuya disappearing with his shopping bag, and returning in brand new jammers. They’re dark, dark purple, long-legged, with a trail of lilac pawprints tracking up the thighs. Nao has to hide a grin behind his hair. Natsuya can be extremely adorable without even meaning to be.

“Will you join us, Coach?” someone asks, and Nao respectfully declines, but after seven pouting faces are turned on him – Natsuya resting his chin on the side of the pool so his head is level with the children’s – Nao relents somewhat. He rolls the legs of his jeans up as much as he can, as sits on the side of the pool, feet and ankles submerged in the warm water as he watches the rest of the lesson.

Nao finds that he quite enjoys watching Natsuya help the kids, playing with them between Makoto’s careful instructions, encouraging them, strong hands holding them up as they float shakily. Swirling his feet in the water, Nao hums quietly under his breath, thinks about another situation where he might see his Natsuya playing with a child in a pool. In that scenario playing out in his head, Nao is there too, a little older – Natsuya too, the three of them in the pool that is attached to their house.

A splash of water that waves over his thighs snaps Nao out of his little future fantasy, and he blinks a few times, staring down at Natsuya’s cheeky face in disapproval. “I hope you aren’t teaching my students bad habits, Natsuya,” he says, going for stern, and coming off more fondly exasperated. “Like splashing people who aren’t in the pool.”

“Would I do that?” Natsuya asks, faux-innocent, and is rewarded with a slap of water to the back of the head, courtesy of Makoto, who calmly scolds Natsuya for getting distracted in the middle of the lesson. “Damnit, Makoto, who the hell taught you your dirty tricks?” he gripes, re-joining the class.

“Don’t curse in front of my students,” Makoto says cheerfully, flicking Natsuya’s cheek with his fingers. “And you know that Nao taught us all everything he knows.”

Nao laughs quietly to himself.

Makoto’s class finishes half an hour later, and Nao and Natsuya see the kids off with him, several parents shaking Nao’s hand and expressing their own happiness at seeing him again. A small snort sounds from Natsuya’s left as one of the mothers gets a little too friendly with Nao, and Natsuya shoots a pouty look at Makoto. “Don’t be jealous, Natsuya,” Makoto says, patting Natsuya’s shoulder. Natsuya shrugs Makoto off and flips him the finger. Makoto laughs properly, and Natsuya cracks a smile. “The last class finishes in about fifteen minutes,” Makoto tells Natsuya, producing a lanyard from somewhere and dangling it between them, two keys and a tag and a blue whistle clinking together. “There’s the keys, silver for the changerooms, and the one with the black top is the master key for all the main doors. The code for the alarm system is on the blue tag.” He tugs the keys away as Natsuya reaches for them. “Please don’t lose them, and if you two have sex in the pool, I’ll drown you. Got it?”

“What I’m hearing is that we can have sex in the changerooms?” Natsuya wheedles, and Makoto rolls his eyes, shaking his head like a disapproving mother as he hands the lanyard over. “I promise we’ll clean up after ourselves.”

Sighing, Makoto just puts his face in his hands. “Just text us when he says ‘yes’.”

Natsuya promises earnestly, and he and Makoto clasp hands before Makoto steps forwards to farewell the last of his students and their parents. Nao wanders over to Natsuya’s side and clasps Natsuya’s hand. “You’d better go and change, Natsuya,” Nao says, plucking at the waistband of Natsuya’s damp jammers. “They’re closing soon.” He pauses, glasses flashing in the fluorescent lights. “What’s with the keys?” he asks curiously, looking at the lanyard now hanging around Natsuya’s neck.

“Makoto is letting me stay back after closing,” Natsuya explains. “I want to do some laps and stuff.” He smiles at Nao, presses a kiss to the corner of Nao’s lips. “Wanna time me, baby?”

“Sure,” Nao agrees easily, and he plucks the keys off Natsuya. “But how about I hold onto these, so that you don’t lose them?”

They wait for the pool to clear out, waving goodbye to Makoto as he heads out, apparently going to collect Haruka so they can have dinner with Kisumi and Asahi – to which Natsuya has to have several cracks about double dates that earn him a smack upside the head from Nao – and then turn to face the now still-water. Many of the main lights have been turned off, leaving the pool to reflect the soft pink light of dusk shining in through the glass roof, an all-in-all rather beautiful sight.

Nao lets himself into the equipment room and retrieves a stop watch, letting it dangle from his finger as he returns to the pool, surprised to find Natsuya still standing by the starting block instead of doing a warm up lap like he usually does. “Aren’t you getting in?” he asks, pointing obnoxiously to the pool.

“In a minute,” Natsuya replies, and there’s a strange aura about him, almost like he’s nervous. “I, uh, left something in the changeroom. Could you be a darling and go get it for me while I stretch?”

Sighing, Nao puts the keys and stop watch on a bench and slopes into the changerooms, calling, “You’re lucky I love you, lazy ass,” over his shoulder as he does. He is expecting a water bottle, or goggles, or something else ordinary and pedestrian. Instead, Nao finds a second swimsuit neatly hung on a hook, a new towel and pair of goggles on the next hook beside it. “Oh,” he breathes, approaching the small offering.

The swimsuit is from the same line as the one Natsuya is wearing, though considerably shorter in the leg, and a soft shade of forest green. Mint green and grey feathers pattern the front thigh panels, and Nao loves them before he’s even thought about putting them on. Natsuya’s intention is obvious, and Nao finds himself quietly grateful that Natsuya has put the decision squarely in Nao’s hands by not asking him outright.

Jammers on and goggles slung around his neck, his glasses placed carefully on top of his folded clothes, Nao makes his way back to the pool, where Natsuya is now standing in place on the diving block. As Nao watches, partway through pulling the goggles up to slide them on, Natsuya dives into the pool, deftly parting the water as he takes off in a slow-paced front crawl, and Nao is enraptured by the elegant arcs of his arms, the elegant line of his back. Natsuya surfaces and looks over at Nao, his face lighting up even in the half-lit room at the sight of Nao in the swimsuit.

“Sorry I kept you waiting,” Nao says hesitantly, his words weighted, the ‘ for six years’ left unsaid, hanging in the air between them.

“I just got here,” Natsuya replies smartly, gliding to the edge and resting his elbows on the tiles as he stares up at Nao almost reverently. “I told you that I would wait.” He holds out a hand, palm up invitingly. “Come join me?”

Nodding, Nao closes the distance between them with several hesitant steps, sitting down in front of Natsuya, his feet trailing in the water once more. He fixes his goggles, startling in surprise to find that, while not prescription, they are magnifiers, which do aid his sight. Smiling breathlessly, Nao takes Natsuya’s hand, and lets Natsuya pull him into the pool.

Nao lands in Natsuya’s arms, the warm water enveloping them as Natsuya kicks off lightly from the bottom and sends them floating across the surface, slowly sinking from the feet down as they stare at each other intensely through the tinted lenses of their goggles. “Swim with me, Natsuya,” Nao whispers, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend quickly before sliding out of Natsuya’s grip and setting his feet on the floor of the pool.

“Forever,” Natsuya says, and he duck dives under the water. Nao is expecting the hands that close around his ankles – Natsuya used to do it all the time in middle school – but he wasn’t expecting the thrill that runs through him when Natsuya yanks him under the water.

They play like children for what feels like hours, starting doggy paddle races that turn into splash fights, dunking each other and speeding away in fear of retaliation, even falling to the depths of spitting water in each other’s faces before clashing in cold, wet kisses that heat up instantly. Nao even climbs up onto Natsuya’s back at one point, and Natsuya carts him around the middle of the pool before diving under, Nao still clinging to his shoulders as their laughter bubbles up to the surface and explodes in the light of the setting sun. When the surface again, Natsuya tugs Nao around in front of him and says, “Hey, Nao. Do you wanna try your stroke properly?”

Backstroke. Nao hasn’t done the backstroke for nearly six and a half years, not since his doctor forbade him from swimming. He has been too afraid. Afraid that the longer he went without doing it, he would eventually lose the ability to pull the stroke off to the standard he expects of himself.

“Sure,” he answers in a heartbeat, never afraid so long as he has Natsuya by his side. “But, can you help me? Just for the first lap. I’m so rusty, I’m scared of sinking…” his voice gets quieter and quieter towards the end of his sentence, and Nao looks down at the water, feels his cheeks heat up.

Natsuya cups Nao’s face and makes him look up. “I’ll always support you,” he says, sincerity dripping off every syllable. Their lips meet in a kiss as Natsuya draws Nao in close. “I promise I won’t let you sink,” he whispers in the non-existent space between them.

Holding hands under the water, Nao and Natsuya approach the starting blocks in the shallow end of the pool. It feels like Nao is learning backstroke all over again as he grabs the bars and pulls his body into a sloppy starting position. It feels so wrong, yet so right at the same time, especially when he feels Natsuya at his back, pushing and pulling at Nao slightly to fix his posture so he doesn’t over-extend his take off. “I missed this sight,” Natsuya says, his palm warm on the small of Nao’s back as he helps take a little of the strain, holding the start position far longer than one usually would starting to strain Nao’s arms. “I missed having you with me in the water.”

“I missed it, too,” Nao says, and only by speaking does he realise that he has been holding his breath. He breathes out, suddenly feeling like he has settled into his body properly again. “Okay. I’m ready.”

Natsuya steps back as Nao pushes off the wall, the snap in his back and thighs a distantly familiar sensation as the water closes over his face for the briefest of seconds. For that one second, fear grips him, Nao terrified that he will just keep arcing down until he is lying on the red-stained tiles while night closes on him. But then, Natsuya is there, clutching Nao’s hips to keep him afloat as he once again discovers the method of moving his arms and legs in sync properly. Nao has spent so long teaching, he has almost forgotten what it is like to be taught.

Nao swims a full lap of the pool with Natsuya’s hands on his waist, although he forgoes a full turn at the deep end, instead just turning and kicking off again. When he makes it back to the shallows, Natsuya asks if he wants to do a lap on his own. “I think I do,” Nao answers after thinking it over. “Stay close, though?” And Natsuya nods, so Nao does just that, feeling stronger and more confident with each stroke of his arms, until he is back in the shallow end once again. Natsuya seizes Nao in his arms again. “What are you doing down there?” Nao asks through a laugh as he feels Natsuya’s face press into his stomach.

“I’m happy,” is all Natsuya says in response, nuzzling against Nao’s wet skin. “You don’t know how at peace you looked just then. It was beautiful.” He rumbles low in his throat when Nao’s arms settle around him, fingers threading in his wet hair, and then Natsuya groans, tone complaining. “Damn Makoto, saying we can’t have sex in the pool!” he whines.”

“Way to ruin a nice moment, Nat,” Nao snorts, leaning down to kiss Natsuya’s forehead.

Natsuya breaks out into a sunny grin, and then purses his lips. “Hang on, I’ll be back in a sec, I need a drink.” For some strange reason, Natsuya holds Nao’s face in his hands for a long stretch of time, just looking at him softly, before climbing out of the pool. “Keep swimming, baby, I’ll be right back.”

Shaking his head at Natsuya’s odd behaviour, Nao does as instructed, pulling himself up on the bars and then pushing off again. This time, Nao tries a turn at the end of the pool. He fumbles it slightly, listing to one side, but he rights himself and continues. The familiar stretch and burn of vigorous swimming is starting to settle into his muscles, and Nao relishes in the feeling. He knows that he shouldn’t push himself too hard, considering this is his first proper time back in a pool since he was forced to give up the sport, but he can’t resist one final lap before suggesting to Natsuya that they call it a day and head to wherever Natsuya’s big plan is happening.

Nao is about to go into the turn in the deep end when he bumps against a pair of legs dangling over the edge of the pool. Startled, he stands up and turns around, finding Natsuya sitting in front of him, face nervous. Nao opens his mouth to ask if Natsuya if he is okay, but comes up short when Natsuya suddenly holds his hand out, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

An open ring box is sitting in his palm, the slim white gold band inside glittering in the reflections from the water’s surface.

Silence is thick between them until Natsuya finally gets his mouth to work. “Nao,” he breathes out, his hand trembling slightly. “Will you marry me?”

Nao’s words stick in his throat so badly that all he can do is nod vigorously, ripping his goggles off and letting them sink in the pool as he lunges into Natsuya’s arms. “Of course,” he sobs, not even surprised to find himself crying. Natsuya is crying too, his arms digging into Nao’s shoulders as they cling to each other, Nao’s weight eventually dragging them both into the water.

There’s a fumble as Natsuya has to save the ring from falling into the pool, and it ends up securely on Nao’s finger in the mess, the box disappearing alongside Nao’s goggles. Natsuya has to drag them into the shallow end when they wrap around each other, happy tears still rolling down their cheeks as they kiss fervently, Natsuya’s back scraping against the wall of the pool as Nao clings to him tightly. Their jammers float on the surface of the water somewhere near the middle of the pool.

“Was this whole day a set up for this?” Nao pants between lip-locks, fingers buried in Natsuya’s hair. “All of it? The shopping, the milkshakes…? I swear I saw you with Ikuya outside the milkshake bar.”

“Can we not talk about my little brother while my hand is on your dick?” Natsuya grouses, nipping at Nao’s jaw playfully. “But yeah,” he relents, soothing the bite with his tongue. “Ikuya and Hiyori picked the ring up for me last night, and he was handing it over to me. Hiyori was inside so he could let us know when you were done.”

Nao chuckles, gasping immediately after as his back arches, his hips pushing into Natsuya’s hand. “You know Hiyori has a terrible poker face, right?” Nao whispers, hissing when Natsuya’s free fingers press into him suddenly.

“Shut up,” Natsuya commands lightly. “God, I love you so much. All I want is to spend my life with you.”

“I love you, too,” Nao hiccoughs. “I don’t care where you go, as long as I get to call you mine.”

“I am yours,” Natsuya says, his grip tight on Nao’s hips. “I’ve always been yours.” He jerks his hips up, sliding into that waiting heat with one smooth push. “All I want is you.”

A little while later, Natsuya and Nao bundled back into their clothes, the pool locked, and the two of them safely back on their way to Nao’s apartment, Makoto’s phone beeps on the table, and he reaches for it in-between telling Kisumi some embarrassing story about Asahi from their training camp in middle school. While Kisumi is doubled over laughing, Asahi furiously slapping at his boyfriend’s shoulder indignantly, Makoto checks the message. “It’s from Nao!” he exclaims excitedly, and is subsequently nearly knocked out of his seat as both Kisumi and Asahi dive around the table to crowd over his shoulder. Even Haruka worms his way into Makoto’s space, peering over his arm as Makoto opens the text.

 _I said yes_ , the text reads, followed by a picture of Nao and Natsuya in the pool, faces pressed together as Nao holds his hand up to show off the pretty ring Natsuya had agonised over purchasing for weeks.

“Mom and Dad are getting married!” Asahi crows loudly, attracting the attention of nearly everyone in the café, his sister shooting him the strangest of looks from behind the bar as she wipes it down.

Kisumi giggles. “Inside voice, Asa,” he teases, patting Asahi’s head as Asahi buries his face in Kisumi’s neck in embarrassment.

Haruka hooks his chin over Makoto’s shoulder. “They look happy to be swimming together again,” he says quietly.

Leaning his cheek against Haruka’s head, Makoto says, “I don’t think that’s why their grins are so big, Haru,” jovially, knowing that Haruka is being deliberately obtuse. Makoto suddenly squints at the photo, noticing something black and vaguely clothing shaped floating in the water in the background of the photo. “Oh my god, they had sex in my pool!” he yelps, gesturing accusingly at the photo. Kisumi starts to laugh again, and Makoto points at him. “Don’t you make fun of me, they probably had sex in your car, too!”

The look of horror on Kisumi’s face appeases Makoto ever so slightly, but not enough for him to spare Natsuya and Nao his wrath in the morning. Although, he is slightly pacified by the air of pure happiness that surrounds them when they step inside Haruka’s apartment. Maybe he can let it go, just this once.

Kisumi isn’t so forgiving about the car.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please don't be afraid to leave comments and kudos, and to also check out my ongoing fantasy ABO fic Run to Paradise if you're into that sort of thing! Hope to see you in the next fluffy oneshot coping mechanism!


End file.
